Projekt Neko-chan
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Izaya erhält einen Auftrag von ein paar Sex-Sklaven Händlern, eine Mädchen so weit Physisch zu degenerieren das es sich für ein Katze hält. Izaya nimmt den Auftrag an, weil er selbst Interesse entwickelt wie lange er wohl braucht um einen Menschen so weit zu brechen, doch bleibt es nur als Besitzer und Haustier (Izaya x OC) Shizuo, Namie, End Shizaya
1. Neko-chans?

Projekt Neko-chan

Izaya x OC

(Izaya´s POV)

Izaya traf sich gerade mit einer Gruppe von Sklavenhändlern, welche er vor einiger Zeit als Klienten gewonnen hatte. Er konnte jedoch nicht glauben mit was für einen Auftrag Sie ihn betrauten.

„Sie wollen das ich herausfinde ob es möglich ist einen Menschen das Verhalten einer Katze an zu trainieren, und zwar nicht gespielt sondern als eine richtige Katze, eine willenlose menschliche Marionette die Miaut und Schnurrt, hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

„So in der Art die Nachfrage für Nekosklaven ist angestiegen und die Kunden wollen keine gespielten Rollen sondern welche die sich für eine Katze halten."

„Seltsame Kombination Sexsklave und Haustier in einem!" kommentierte Izaya.

„Das ganze läuft unter dem Namen ‚Projekt Neko-chan', die Spezifizierung welche gewünscht werden sind Chirurgisch angebrachte Katzenohren und Katzenschwanz, kein sprechen nur noch miauen, auf allen Vieren laufen und Katzenfutter als Nahrung akzeptieren. Die medizinischen eingriffe sind bereits durchführbar unser Unternehmen hat künstliche Gliedmasen dazu entwickelt welche mit den Nerven der Sklaven verbunden werden wodurch sie diese wie Tiere bewegen können. Das was uns fehlt ist das Einfühlungsvermögen diese Katzen Eigenarten einzutrichtern und da kommen sie ins Siel Orihara-san, schaffen sie es jemanden so abzurichten?" Izaya grinste, er spielte gerne mit dem Verstand andere und die Aufgabe zu bekommen einen Menschen zu einer Katze abzurichten interessierte ihn.

„Nun gut wie soll das ablaufen?"

„Wir geben ihnen eines der Mädchen welche wir bereits die Ohren und den Schwanz verpasst haben und sie machen sie zu einer Neko-chan."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, ich würde es bevorzugen wenn ich mir draußen auf den Stra?en einen Streuner suche und von Null starte und nicht schon bei einem Mädchen welches bereits eingeschüchtert ist. Wie viel Zeit würden sie mir geben?"

„3 Monate!"

„Gut, die Zeit sollte reichen. Ich werde den Auftrag annehmen!"

Ach und dokumentieren sie doch bitte ihre Fortschritte. Wir sind auf das Ergebnis gespannt." Mit diesen Worten verließen die Männer Izayas Büro, Namie welche alles mit angehört hatte schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was stört dich Namie?"

„Du willst wirklich einen Menschen zu einer Hauskatze machen!" keine Frage eine Erkenntnis der Frau.

„Ja, es hört sich interessant an."

„Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben, halt mir dein Haustier vom Leib!" Izaya lachte.

„Ist gut meine Neko-chan bekommt als erste Regel sich dir nicht bis auf 5 Meter zu nähern, also wen soll ich auserwählend zu meiner Neko-chan zu werden." Wie aufs stich Wort kam gerade eine Nachricht an sein Handy, jemand hatte auf seine Nachricht auf der Suizide Webside geantwortet.

-Ich bin bereit Nakura-san, lass uns diese Welt verlassen- Izaya grinste wurde diabolisch.

„Scheint so als ob ich meinen Streuner gefunden habe."


	2. Suicide Kitty

(OC´s POV)

Ich habe alles hinter mir gelassen um diese Welt zu entfliehen, nachdem meine Eltern starben als ich noch klein war, die Erinnerungen an die Gastfamilien und Waisenhäuser waren schrecklich. Bald hatte das alles ein Ende ich sah ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel in meinem Momentanen Zimmer welches ich zurzeit mit 7 anderen Mädchen teilte. Ich sah meine Schulter langen braunen Haare und mein Jadegrüne Augen. Mein Aussehen hasste ich an meisten mein nicht Japanisch Typisches Gesicht und ich war leicht übergewichtig. Zudem war ich 15 wer würde ich mich adoptieren wollen, ich türmte aus dem Waisenhaus und fohl Richtung Ikebukuro. Nakura-san den ich übers Internet kennen gelernt hatte wollte mir helfen, meine Existenz zu beenden. Er hatte mich auf das Dach eines der riesigen Wolkenkratzer nahe Shinjuku bestellt. Ich stieg die Treppen hinauf(Fahrstühlen traute ich nicht) aufs Dach dort sah ich einen jungen Mann Anfang, Mitte 20 in einer schwarzen Eskimojacke. Er drehte sich um und ich konnte seine blutroten Augen sehen, zudem schwarze Haare und schwarze Klamotten, es sah echt zum fürchten aus und dann noch dieses grinsen.

„Guten Abend, ich bin Nakura!" grüßte er mich.

„Hallo, es freut mich Nakura-san" Nakura grinste weiter munter.

„Bevor wir anfangen habe ich ein zwei Fragen an dich." Ich nickte stumm.

„OK, ich frage dich was glaubst du bedeutet es tot zu sein?" Mir kam die Frage seltsam vor.

„Ich glaube nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tot oder so. Wenn man tot ist bedeutet das alles Leid was man mit sich herumgeschlagen hat verschwindet." Nakura kicherte.

„Nein, wenn man tot ist bedeutet das, dass deine bisherige Existenz verschwindet, du hinterlässt nichts. Und alle Menschen die dich kannten, werden dich schon den Morgen darauf vergessen haben. Es bedeutet dein altes Wesen existiert nicht mehr." Ich starrte ihn an, der Kerl war durch geknallt. Aber ich beschloss weiter zumachen, ich wollte sterben.

„Auch gut, mein jetziges Ich soll vom Antlitz dieser Welt verschwinden." Sagte ich ernst. Nakura sah mich verblüfft an, doch kehrte sein Grinsen zurück.

„Also gut(holte ein kleines Flächen mit Wasser hervor, schmiss eine Kapsel hinein) bist du bereit deine Existenz als Mensch aufzugeben." Statt einer Antwort griff ich nach dem Flächen.

„Wenn du das trinkst besiegelst du dein Schicksal, deine menschliche Existenz stirbt dann."

„Was für ein Gift ist das?"

„Es wird nicht sofort wirken, wir werden noch ein zwei Minuten haben, dann jedoch wenn es beginnt zu wirkt wird es für dich sein wie einschlafen." Ich kippte das Gift mit einem Zug runter gab Nakura die Flache zurück und setzte mich auf den Boden.

„Hattest du nicht noch eine Frage an mich?"

„Oh, stimmt, hast du einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen?"

„Ja, habe ich, an meine Pflegerin. Wieso?"

„Das ist gut dann wird die Polizei schneller aufhören nach deiner nicht vorhandenen Leiche zu suchen." Ich sah ihn perplex an.

„Was soll das heißen?" Nakura lachte, er lachte und lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger oder als sei er Besessen, doch es hört von einer Sekunde zur nächsten auf.

„Weißt du, normaler weiße helfe ich Mädchen wie dir wirklich und erfülle ihren Wusch zu sterben, nachdem ich noch etwas mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt habe. Bei dir ist das anders!" Ich setzte mich auf und lief langsam rückwärts zur Treppe.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was hast du mir gegeben?" Nakura kicherte.

„Keine Sorge, dein jetziges menschliches Selbst wird mit dem heutigen Tag sterben, aber ich brauche für meine Arbeit zurzeit eine junge, weibliche Hülle, deren Verstand neu erschaffen werden soll." Entsetzt rannte ich zum Dachende und wollte springen, niemals lande ich in ihren einem Labor und lass an mir herum schneiden, ich war hier um zu sterben da konnte ich auch springen. Doch bevor ich auch nur Fünf Schritt machen konnte, fiel ich zu Boden, tränen rannten über meine Wangen. Nakura kam zu mir und hockte sich vor mein Gesicht, ich wurde müde. Er streckte seine Hand aus und begann mich hinterm Ohr zu kraulen.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit mich vorzustellen, solange du noch ein Mensch bist, ich bin Orihara Izaya, dein neuer Besitzer, Neko-chan."

‚Neko, wie?" meine Augenlider wurden schwer und ich schlief ein.


	3. Ex-Mensch Katze

(OC´s POV)

Ich wachte durch das Geräusch einer lauten Stimme auf, ich konnte nichts sehen meine Augen waren noch geschlossen und ich bekam sie nicht auf, zu dem war mir kalt, Eiskalt. Schließlich schafte ich es meine Augen zu öffnen. Das erste was ich sah war etwas kleines, gelbes Plüschiges, meine Sicht wurde besser und ich erkannte nun den gelben Teddy welcher vor meinen Gesicht lag, ich sah an ihm vorbei und erkannte Nakura oder besser Izaya wie ich jetzt wusste.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt und schien in eine Kamera zu sprechen. Er schien noch nicht gemerkt zu haben das ich wach war, ich nutze die Gelegenheit und sah mich um ich befand mich wohl in einem Schlafzimmer, ein riesiges Bett mit schwarzer Bettwäsche und dunklen Rahmen, war zu meiner rechten eine dunkelholz Kommode zur linken und gegenüber von mir eine geschlossene Tür gegenüber davon ein großer dunkelholz Schrank, eigentlich wirkte das ganze Zimmer finster mit der dunkelblauen Farbe an der Wand. Ich versuchte mich auf zu richten und bemerkte zu meinem Entsetzen das ich nackt war. Ich begann zu schreien meine Arme um eine Brust geschlagen.

„Was soll… ." bevor ich mehr sagen konnte wurde mir der Mund zugehalten. Izaya stand vor mir und grinste immer noch die Kamera in der Hand.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt ist der Streuner den ich aufgelesen habe und zu einer Neko-chan erziehen will, recht laut, ungestüm und recht Eigensinnig. Ich werde nun in den folgenden Wochen demonstrieren wie man diesen Ex-Mensch zu einem gehorsamen Katzen-Haustier abrichtet."

‚Streuner? Ex-Mensch? Haustier? Abrichten? Und schon wieder dieses Neko-chan, was will er bloß von mir?' Izaya sah in meine Augen der Anblick schien ihn zu amüsieren ich hatte einen gemischten Gesichtsaustruck von Schock und Wut. Er wand sie aber wieder zur Kamera.

„Als ersten Schritt sollte man sich für einen Namen für sein Haustier entscheiden, also welcher Namen wohl zu dir passen wird Kätzchen. Pussy, Fellknäul, Mushi, Kitty nein, das ist zu einfallslos und passt nicht zu meinem kleinen Streuner." Er sah mir nochmal kurz in die Augen und lächelte.

„Hm, ich denke Jade wäre ein guter Name, wie die Augen meiner Katze." meinte er fröhlich und richtete die Kamera auf mein Gesicht, nur kurz dann richtete er sie wieder auf sich.

„Einen Namen seinem Haustier zu geben ich wichtiger als man glaubt. Auf diese Weise löscht man endgültig die bisherige Existenz des Tieres auf und kann sein neues Dasein gestalten, sein altes Leben, es soll weniger sein als eine verblaste Erinnerung."Dass konnte doch nur ein schlechter Witz sein, dass konnte nicht wahr sein, ich wollte meinem Menschlichen Leben entkommen und nicht als Spielzeug für einen Psychopathen enden. Ich schlug seine Hand weg, stolperte an ihm vorbei zur Tür und schrie so laut ich konnte, doch niemand öffnete die Tür. Stattdessen ertöne nur Izayas Gelächter.

„Meine Katze hält sich für einen Menschen, es versucht zu reden und auf zwei Beinen zu laufen, das treibe ich noch aus." Mit diesen Worten setzte er die Kamera auf eine Kommode, und holte etwas aus einer Jackentasche, ein Messer und etwas aus einer Schublade seines Nachttisches, ein Elektroschocker. Schock, reiner Horror durchfuhr mich als er mit diesen Dingen in den Händen auf mich zu kam. Ich begann wieder zu Schreinen, Izaya schockte mich solange mit diesem Gerät bis ich zu Boden ging.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich von ihm gefoltert wurde, wenn ich aufstehen wollte bekam ich einen Schock und er meinte mit einem diabolischen Grinsen ‚Eine Katze läuft auf allen Vieren', versuchte ich mich mit meinen Armen zu schützen, schnitt er leicht in die Oberfläche meiner Arme ‚Deine Pfoten gehören auf den Boden mein Kätzchen, Hände hast du nicht mehr' und wenn ich versuchte zu sprechen oder weinte schlug er mir ins Gesicht ‚Das heißt miau'. Doch ich hörte nicht auf zu weinen und zu schreien was erwartete er bitte das ich ruhig bleibe während er mit keine Ahnung wie viel Volt durch den Körper jagt. Izaya schien eine andere Idee zu haben um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er ging noch einmal zu seinem Nachttisch und holte eine Kugel mit Lederriemen raus und kam damit zu mir, er versuchte mit die Kugel in den Mund zu stecken, ich Werte mich, doch nach kurzem Handgemenge war die Kugel in meinem Mund und die Lederriemen hielten ihn dort, wieder schnitt er mich als ich versuchte es ab zu machen.

„Alles auf einmal ist wohl etwas zu viel für dein kleines Katzenhirn, Jade-chan, üben wir erst einmal deine neue Fortbewegungsart und damit du lernst keine dieser Menschentöne zu machen, bleibt das Ding fürs Erste da drin~ meinte er Spielerich und tippte dabei auf die Kugel.

Er befahl mir dann ihm auf Fuß zu folgen, drehten dabei einige Runden durch das Zimmer währenddessen er mir Regeln auf zählte, im Bett schlafen verboten, Möbel zerkratzen verboten, Missachtung der Regeln Bestrafung, simpel oder?

Als wir nun zum 12en Mal an seinem Bett vorbei gingen, blieb er kurz stehen und meinte amüsiert und grinsend „Das ist dein Schlafplatz in diesem Zimmer (er zeigte auf die Ecke in der ich aufgewacht war und der Teddy lag) und das ist Miso-chan(jener Teddy), er gehört dir und du kannst mit ihm machen was du willst solange es dich davon abhält auf meine Möbel los zu gehen, er bleibt aber hier im Zimmer kein herum tragen durchs Haus~!" Ich sah diesen Bären an und beschloss ihn zu hassen, diesen Raum zu hassen, diesen Typen zu hassen und diese Hilflosigkeit zu hassen.

Nun verließen wir den Raum und gelangten in einen schmalen engen Flur ohne Fenster welcher nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Darin befanden sich 5 Türen die eine zum Schlafzimmer, die einzige an dieser Wand, auf der gegenüberliegenden 2 Türen und rechts und links jeweils 1Tür, diese sahen merkwürdig aus und schienen aus massiven Stahl zu sein, überhaupt wirkte dieser Ort wie ein Schutzbunker oder Panikraum. Izaya öffnete eine der Türen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite welches sich als Bad heraus stellte. Eine Dusche, eine Badewanne, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Keines davon für meinen Gebrauch, für mich stand ein kleine blaue Streukiste in der Ecke des Bads. Ich musste dringend mal wo hin, aber bestimmt nicht auf dieses Katzenklo.

Als ich mich kurz aufs Klo stehlen wollte, bekam ich wieder einen Schock, dieser führte dazu, dass ich mich auf dem Boden erleichterte. Izaya trat mich unsanft zur Seite, schockte mich erneut, bevor er entnervt die Pfütze auf wischte. Ja er war sauer.

Als er fertig war, wand Izaya sich wieder zu mir, ich hockte angespannt in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Bads. Darauf achtend das meine Hände auf den Boden waren. Er zog mich an den Haaren und zerrte mich in die Badewanne. Wieder stand ich darin auf allen Vieren während Izaya mich mit Low-warmen Wasser abbrauste, mir war es zu kalt, aber ich konnte mich nicht Beschweren.

Ich weinte leise mit gesenktem Kopf. Izaya stellte die Brause aus, aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich das er ein Antifloh Shampoo hervor holte. Ich zitterte vor Wut, ich war ein Mensch verdammt. Doch ich wurde diesen Gedanken gerissen, als Izaya begann mich einzureiben.

Er begann mit meinem Rücken, dann meinem Bauch, meine Brüste und meinen Hintern, ich japste bei den beiden letzteren, ich rollte mich ein und ein paar Tränen rannten meinen Wangen herunter. Izaya lehnte sich weiter zu mir und flüsterte.

"Magst du das Jade-chan?" Du schnurrst!" 'Schnurren? Nein das tue ich bestimmt nicht Psycho.' Ich spritzte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht, Izaya hisste und wand sich von weg, ich stieg klitsch nass aus der Wanne und rannte los, Aus dem Badezimmer auf dem Flur aber wohin jetzt, ich rannte rechts zu einer der schweren Türen, ich versuchte sie zu öffnen doch es gelang mir nicht.

Angst durchfuhr mich als ich das kichern von Izaya hinter mir hörte. Ich murmelte und japste unter dem Gag-ball, dass doch bitte diese Tür aufgehen soll.

Plötzlich stand Izaya hinter mir, zuerst stieß er mich zurück auf alle Viere, griff eine Handvoll von meinen nassen Haaren und schüttelte den Kopf, in einen schlecht gespielten 'enttäuscht'.

"Jade-chan, Jade-chan, dass war aber nicht sehr lieb. Nein, nein ein Kätzchen sollte netter zu seinem Besitzer sein. Ich befürchte ich muss dir zeigen was dich erwartet wenn du ungehorsam bist." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür, die ich so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu öffnen und nun wünschte sie hätte sich niemals für mich geöffnet und alle dahinter hätte ich nie gesehen oder gespürt.


	4. Peitsche und Zuckerbrot

(OC´s POV)

Hinter der Tür lag ein schalldichter Raum, welcher mit Folterinstrumenten ausgelegt war wie man sie in Horror- oder Mittelalterfilmen sieht. Alles aufzuzählen würde zulange dauern zudem wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht wofür die meisten Dinge bestimmt waren, was ich hoffte auch nicht erfahren würde.

Wie auch immer, als wir den Raum betraten ging Izaya Zielsicher auf einen kleinen Käfig zu, über dem eine seltsame Apparatur stand, sah aus wie ein Notstromgenerator. Und in jenen Käfig stieß er mich hinein.

Das war vor einiger Zeit, ich stand auf allen Vieren und versuchte mich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Der Käfig war gerade einmal so groß, dass man es mit viel mühe schaffte nicht die Stäbe oder die Decke zu berühren, welche unter Strom standen, was ich auf die Harte Tour lernte. Mit leichten Verbrennungen an meinen bereits an geschlitzten rechten Armen und meiner rechten Seite als versuchte rauszukommen, das ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt klitsch nass war, war dabei auch nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Izaya hatte belustigt zugesehen wie ich vor schmerzen durch den Gag schrie und war kichernd aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Ich stand verharrend in dieser Position, als die Tür wieder auf ging und Izaya zurück kam, mit seiner Kamera und filmte sich mit mir im Hintergrund.

"Beim baden hat mein Neko-chan einen kleinen Fluchtversuch gestartet, natürlich muss so etwas sofort bestraft werden." Jetzt richtete er die Kamera auf mich.

"Dieser Käfig ist so konstruiert das die Stäbe als auch das Dach unter Strom stehen, mein Neko-chan ist bereits seit einer Stunde da drin, ich werde sie jetzt raus lassen und zu ende baden, dies sollte meinem kleinen Streuner als kleine Lektion erst mal reichen." Nur drehte er die Kamera einmal langsam durch den Raum und zeigte seine 'Sammlung'. "Wenn es erneut seinem Meister widersetzt habe ich genügend Auswahl um die Abrichtung zu beschleunigen." Mit diesen Worten klappte er die Kamera zu, stellte den Strom ab und öffnete die Käfigtür. Mit seinen Fingern langsam winkend meinte er. "Komm raus, Jade-chan, Badezeit~"

Mit wackligen Armen und Beinen krabbelte ich heraus. Izaya beugte sich etwas zu mir runter und tätschelte mir zuerst dem Kopf, doch dann schien er meinen Hals abzutasten. Mit einem Mal legte er mir etwas ledriges um den Hals. Bevor ich realisierte was passiert war zog er mich am besagten Objekt zurück ins Bad, ich werte mich nicht, ich war zu müde. Im Bad konnte ich in dem Spiegel sehen an was er mich gezogen hatte, ein Rotes Halsband lag um mich, mit einem kleinen Silbernen Plätzchen daran mit der Aufschrift 'Jade-chan'.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand hinter meinem Ohr, Izaya streichelte mich und meinte dann mit seinem grinsen im Gesicht. "Ab, rein in die Wanne" ich gehorchte, mir war nicht danach heute noch eins seiner Spielzeuge kennen zu lernen. Ich stieg in die Wanne was nicht so einfach war auf allen Vieren und ließ mich von Izaya mit den Antifloh Shampoo einreiben und abbrausen. Ich stieg aus der Wanne und Izaya rubbelte mich trocken, dabei Kommentierte er, wie einfach es doch wäre ein Haustier zu halten. Wie gerne hätte ich wieder sprochen doch der Gag hinderte mich daran. Sein munteres Getue endete abrupt bei einem lauten Magenknurren, welches von mir kam.

Er begann daraufhin lauthals zu lachen. "Ich schätze ich sollte dich füttern was." Damit stand er auf und forderte mich auf ihm zu folgen. Ich tapste ihm hinterher Richtung linker Flur. Diese führte in ein riesiges Büro. Izaya ging die Treppe hinab, ich hinterher, etwas unbeholfen, es war schwieriger auf allen Vieren. Izaya verschwand in einen Raum, es dauerte etwas bis ich ihm folgen konnte. Der Raum war eine Küche mit Theke anstatt eines Esstisches, daran saß dieser Psycho und aß Sushi, mir wässerte der Mund. Doch Izaya sah mich bestimmt an und zeigte auf eine Ecke der Küche, ich krabbelte dorthin und entdeckte zwei Futternäpfe, in einem Leitungswasser, in dem anderen trockenes Katzenfutter. 'Dass kann nicht sein verdammter Ernst sein, nie im Leben esse ich DAS!' Ich ging ein paar Schritte davon weg. Izaya klatschte sich leicht auf die Stirn, kam zu mir und löste den Gag. In dem Moment war ich erleichtert, mein Kiffer war bereits steif geworden und ich öffnete und schloss meinen Mund langsam um ihn wieder nutzen zu können.

"So, jetzt kannst du essen Jade-chan." Ich gab keinen Ton von mir aber starrte ihn so finster an wie ich konnte.

"Willst du dein Futter nicht, Jade-chan? Schade dabei sind da so gute Sachen für so ein kleines Kätzchen wie dich drin~ Es stimmt wohl das Haustiere wenn man ihr Futter umstellt sie es die ersten Male nicht anrühren wollen, aber das legt sich mit der Zeit~. Man verhungert schließlich nicht freiwillig~. Deshalb werde ich dich nicht zwingen es zu fressen Jade-chan~." Mit diesen Worten ging Izaya zurück zu seinen Teller Ootoro, er aß es langsam und genüsslich weiter. 'Bastard! Das macht er mit Absicht nur damit ich mehr Hunger bekomme.'

Als er endlich fertig war, stellte er sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und ging mit mir zurück ins Schlafzimmer, ich kam gerade hinter ihm hinein gekrabbelt als er sich plötzlich unangekündigt vor mir auszog, ich kriech vor Schreck, aber Izaya grinste nur(wie immer) "Warum so geschockt, Jade-chan? Du bist bloß ein Tier, es muss mir daher nicht peinlich sein irgendwelche Dinge zu tun oder zu sagen welche einen Menschen unangenehm sein könnten."

Bei diesen Worten verzog ich mich in meine Ecke mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. 'Dinge welche einem Menschen unangenehm sein könnten, ich will gar nicht daran denken was er noch plant vor mir zu tun.' Ich versuchte zu schlafen was auf den Fußboden und ohne Decke oder Kleidung, mir schier unmöglich vorkam, doch die Müdigkeit siegte schließlich doch.


End file.
